


Another piece of my big fanfiction

by CrossroadsDemon



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Kinda just characters being character-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean set a devils trap to capture Death, who they had followed into London. They don't exactly capture Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another piece of my big fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting up little pieces of this to see what you guys think so far. This is the same fic as the Khan/Sherlock one. (So sorry, these guys are friggen HARD to write.)

A loud crash signaled that they had summoned something, but the loud yell after made them question exactly what.

Dean stood up and looked around, only to find himself looking at two armour-clad men. One was tall and blonde, with broad shoulders and a hammer he was wielding like a sword. The other was a slim man gingerly holding a dagger. 

“Dude, are you freaking kidding me? Sammy, get out here and check this out.” He turned and waited for his baby brother to come out from behind their barricade. 

“Dean…” Sam began, but quickly stopped when he noticed the other men in the room. 

“Who the Hell are they, and what are they wearing?” Sam giggled, but sobered up when he caught Dean glaring at him. 

“I don’t give a crap what they’re wearing. I want to know who they are and where the Hell Death is!” Dean breathed heavily and turned to look at the Asgardians. 

“I am Thor Odin’s-son, king of Asgard, and this is my brother Loki.” Thor clasped his brother on the shoulder, who quickly slipped out of his grasp. 

“You’re not king yet, brother, and I am, as he said, Loki of Jotun.” Loki sneered at his brother. 

“Okay, what are you talking about? Jotun, Asgard? Odin? Norse mythology? We’re dealing with friggen Norse Gods?” Dean threw his hands up in defeat and paced around. 

“If I may, where are we?” Loki slithered over to the taller brother and sized him up before smiling and turning to Dean. 

“London.” Dean snapped. He didn’t like the way that green-eyed creep was looking at his brother. 

“When?” This is Midgard, but it’s not the same as when we left.” He walked towards Thor and pulled him aside.

“Brother, why didn’t we reach home? Why are we stuck here, and why did the Bifrost explode like that? Loki looked at his brother, searching for an answer in his eyes and finding nothing.

“You don’t know.” Loki began to walk back towards the Winchesters, before he noticed the pentagram on the floor. 

“What is that?” he shouted, pointing accusingly at the floor.

“It’s a devils trap.” Dean replied coldly.

“A devils trap? You think your puny human magic can contain us?” Loki sneered at Sam, but was cut off by a tall, slender figure stepping out of the shadows. 

“I do believe it was me you wanted, and not these… Whatever they are.” Death stepped towards the brothers and smiled coldly. Sam drew in a sharp breath and looked at Dean. 

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. This was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
